


Confirmed

by blueparrotlet



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Other, Romantic love, bc i need that in my life rn, figuring out, fluff and feelings, im thinking of more tags to spam, mutual love, nonverbally?, reassurance, symbrock, thats pretty much it, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueparrotlet/pseuds/blueparrotlet
Summary: Just two beings realizing what they got themselves into. And don't regret it at all.





	Confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> bless my sad brain for thinking of fluff to write (i didnt proof read tho)

It was a rare night that Eddie let themselves wander out in the night and hide in the shadows, to wait for any bad people doing bad things. So far, Venom was able to consume one person that was robbing a convenience store (it wasn’t Ms. Chen’s though). Eddie wasn’t too thrilled with the idea with eating someone tonight, but he was exhausted from a full day on his feet and looking and chasing for the people he needed to talk to for the sake of his career. And he wanted to give Venom a pass, make him more satisfied. Venom appreciated that. 

 

It was probably...3 AM now? Eddie wasn’t keeping track of time. Them settled on top of a roof of a company building. Tall enough so no one will see them while Venom quickly yet peacefully digests the remainings of the human he -they- ate. It allowed Eddie to unwind in the San Fran air and reflect on his life. Well again,  _ their _ life. He did not mind their relationship can partnership at all. He may get used to Venom eating people from time to time. He literally had nothing to lose right now. Except Venom. 

 

**What are we preoccupied over?**

 

Eddie still had worries about them however. They never really established what kind of partners they were. Partners in crime? Simply roommates? Romantic partners?

 

**What do we want us to be?**

 

“...don’t use the ‘we’ thing for that.. It’s confusing. At least for this situation.”

 

**What? Why?**

 

“Because it feels like  _ you _ don’t have a choice on what  _ you _ would want.  _ You’re _ stuck with me.. I don’t know what  _ you _ want.”

 

There was a quick pause.

 

**We are one. What you want is what we want.**

 

Eddie still couldn’t wrap his head around it. Was there anything Venom ever actually wanted?

 

**A perfect host.**

 

...

 

**And that’s what I got. That is what I wanted. Nothing more. Everything is perfect as it is.**

 

Eddie silently stares at the sky. It’s the first time his mind was silent, but there was calmness from it. Peace.

 

“I hope you aren’t joshing about that..”

 

**We don’t know a Josh.**

 

“No, it’s a saying. I meant I hope you are messing or joking with me about being ‘the perfect host’”

 

**Never joke. Always perfect.**

 

Eddie felt warm. Though the cold, crisp air was all around him, inside he felt warm. A sense of security perhaps?  He hasn’t felt that in a long time.

 

“What time is it?”

 

**Three hours until the sun rises.**

 

A gust of wind hits Eddie and he curls into himself.

 

“Can we head back?”

 

**Yes.**

  
  


******

  
  


Although they were up late, it’s technically a Sunday morning. Eddie doesn’t really have to be anywhere during these days. He will have time to sleep in.

 

They climb in through his window and it’s just Eddie’s body again. He slowly truges to his bed and flops over on it, getting comfortable in his plush comforter he managed to afford. But Venom was still just inside him, stirring in content of what happened the night. Eddie had a sudden urge to ask Venom to materialize to sleep next to him. He hesitated in speaking.

 

“... _ love _ .. Can you come out here, with me..?”

 

It was the first time Eddie used a term of endearment (other than the annoying ‘parasite’ one). He felt Venom process the pet name. Before Eddie could become ashamed or rejected he felt Venom cling to the name. He liked it. He materialised his full form behind Eddie and as if on cue he wrapped his large arms around Eddie. A spoon.

 

**We aren’t spoons. We are Venom.**

 

Eddie was too tired to explain and held to Venom’s arms. They were close and still connected. It fit into place. 

 

“V?”

 

**Yes Eddie?**

 

He was about to say it. The cliche thing to say before you sleep other than “goodnight” to a significant other. But he wasn’t ready. At least verbally. 

 

So he sent it as a thought. A chemical. A chemical that Venom recalls in all of the other humans he hosted to survive, especially Anne. The emotion humans were really fond of to one another. But this. This was just for him. For us. 

 

Venom reflected the chemical/thought back to Eddie, as a confirmation of shared feelings for him. 

Eddie fell asleep with a smile and a soft symbiote squeeze.


End file.
